The hair styling device described in WO2009/077747 has a rotatable element which collects a length of hair to be styled, and winds the length of hair around an elongate member. The preferred embodiments described in WO2009/077747 utilise a chamber surrounding the elongate member, the chamber being heated by way of heat applied to the walls of the chamber and/or to the elongate member. The hair within the chamber becomes styled by the application of heat whilst it is located around the elongate member.
WO2009/077747 discloses two variants of hair styling device. In one variant certain components of the device are detachable—specifically the housing containing a first length of hair being styled is detached allowing the styling of that first length of hair to be completed at the same time as another housing is used to commence the styling of a second length of hair. In the other variant the hair styling device has no detachable components and the styling operation on a first length of hair is completed and the fully styled first length of hair is removed from the device before the device is used to style a second section of hair.
The present invention is directed to the latter variant, i.e. the present hair styling device operates without any detachable styling components.
The present invention shares many of the features of the preferred embodiments of the hair styling device described in WO2009/077747, and so the disclosure of that document is incorporated herein in order to avoid unnecessary repetition.
In addition, it is believed that the hair styling device described in WO2009/077747 represents the closest prior art to the present invention.